


Rise (original version)

by afterallthistennant



Category: Viktuuri - Fandom, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Inspired by Music, M/M, VictUuri, Yoi - Freeform, Yuri on Ice - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 03:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11028090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterallthistennant/pseuds/afterallthistennant
Summary: After losing Viktor, Yuri is lost. This fic includes his comeback to the ice and the song he skates to when he returns.This now says original version because I re-wrote this. It has the same plot but the new one is twice as long so if you want twice the angst go to my works and read Rise instead of Rise (Original Version)





	Rise (original version)

**Author's Note:**

> This Fic has music with it, unfortunately the sound cloud player within the fic doesn't work well on mobile browsers. So in the middle of the fic when the music is supposed to start I did include a separate sound cloud link as well that can be copied. Also if you want to find the song on spotify, youtube, etc. The song is Rise -Boyce Avenue

Yuuri loved lazy mornings with Viktor more than anything and if there was one thing the off-season was good for it was lazy mornings. Yuuri woke up to Viktor’s playfully whiny voice complaining, as usual, that he was hungry. In the end Viktor always won but not before Yuuri would lay his head on Viktor’s chest and dramatically proclaim that Viktor only married him because he wanted a live-in maid.  


They had a routine and it worked. They would wake up slowly, enjoying each other’s presence. Then the pair would eat breakfast, clean their small apartment, and finally spend the morning relaxing in each other’s company before they went to the rink for light practice. As much as Yuuri loved training and skating with Viktor, it was these lazy mornings in the off season that he loved the most because the lazy mornings were when they learned all the tiny things about each other that only made them love each other more. In the off-season is when Yuuri learned that Viktor likes to take mid-morning beauty naps, and when Viktor learned that Yuuri liked to interrupt said naps as payback for Viktor’s morning hunger. Viktor couldn’t say that he disliked when Yuuri interrupted his naps though, because the two of them always ended up lounging in bed while reading or listening to music and just existing together. Sometimes they would absentmindedly intertwine their fingers, other times they would both end up half laying on each other, half laying on Makkachin.  


This particular morning Viktor was laying on his stomach flipping through a magazine while Yuuri was perpendicular to him leaning against his back, half asleep while listening to some potential skate songs. Yuuri hadn’t listening to anything that really made him feel much but he was giving the list a chance because it was sent to him by coach Yakov. Suddenly, Viktor moved out from under him and Yuuri had to scramble to keep from falling off the bed. Viktor laughed at the panicked sight of him and proclaimed that it was time for Makkachin’s afternoon walk. Yuri decided to stay behind, still sampling the songs that were sent to him by Yakov.  


So far nothing had really struck him as a piece that he could really make his own. He was clicking onto the next song when he was jarred by something large and wet… Makkachin. Makkachin’s Leash was trailing behind him as he barked explosively. Yuuri expected a disgruntled Viktor to be just behind the charmingly troublesome dog, but he didn’t come, and Makkachin wouldn’t stop barking. Yuuri’s heart squeezed shut as he sprang from the bed and bolted down the stairs, unaware that he lacked shoes and an umbrella. As he rounded the corner he saw a crowd of concerned people surrounding a clearly unconscious man. His eyes confirmed what his already aching heart knew… the unconscious man was his Viktor.

 

  
-one year later-

 

It was again the off-season. There was no more simple bliss in the off-season for yuuri… Nor was there really an on-season. The year passed by without Yuuri even noticing it. Without Viktor, Yuuri was lost. The only piece he had left of Viktor was Makkachin. Naturally Yuuri loved Makkachin and took care of him without question, but sometimes he couldn’t help but look at the dog and just cry until there was nothing left. People had reached out to Yuuri to try to comfort him, most surprisingly Yuri Plisetsky. The younger skater had actually convinced Yuuri to join him on the rink for a closed practice session… What a disaster that was. As soon as Yuuri stepped onto the ice he was furious. His thoughts quickly turned dark ‘How could someone so healthy, so full of life, so beautiful, just… die’? Of course the doctors had a very practical reason; an aneurysm. No matter how important the person, how needed and loved a person Viktor was, even he couldn’t escape death. Yuuri tried desperately to turn this loss into beauty on the ice but soon he found himself at the edge of the ice screaming as the young Russian skater watched, silent and helpless. Yuuri didn’t try to skate again… 

-another year passes-

 

Another off-season came. Yuuri wasn’t even sure why he bothered keeping track of the skating seasons anymore. Without Viktor skating didn’t matter. He was the reason Yuuri started skating competitively. The reason Yuuri had once felt loved. Yuuri still kept their apartment, he couldn’t move because it felt like if he moved he would be giving up on the future they could have, were supposed to have together. But there was something nagging at him today…  
Yuuri cursed himself under his breath as he realized that today was exactly two years since that lazy morning, since the last time Yuuri truly felt happy. He had to do something today, he couldn’t doom himself to another day of sitting in the apartment crying. The very least he could do was clean out his bedroom. It felt so weird to think his bedroom when it should have been their bedroom.  


Yuuri started picking up clothes first, placing them into the hamper, knowing that he probably wouldn’t even get to washing them today. Then he started to grab the glass of water of the nightstand table, but as he looked at a photo of him and Viktor that sat next to the glass his hand shook and he knocked the glass off the table and it shattered. With that Yuuri also shattered. He hated how fragile he felt now. Viktor had once told Yuuri that he was not weak, if only Viktor could see him now. Crying over a broken glass and a damp carpet.  


Yuuri knelt next to the bed to clean up the glass when his hand found a folded piece of paper under the bed. When he brought to paper to the light he realized it had his name on it in Viktor’s hand. He shakily unfolded it and began to read:

My Yuuri, 

I’m writing this note to you as you begin your warm up for the free skate. After we talked last neither of us knew where we stood for next season. I have yet to make my decision but I need you to know this… even if I do not skate again, you must! You must share the love you have inside you with everyone who watches. Before I met you I was good at skating, but I was bad at living. Your skating rearranged my entire world and taught me to live. Your love did the same for me. 

I can’t be certain what my future holds, but I know you’ll be in it. I only ask that you do not give up on skating when you have so much love in you to share with the world Yuuri! Even if i’m not skating I will always be with you no matter what life throws at us. 

With my love, always,  
Your Viktor 

Yuuri read the letter over and over again for the rest of the day, somehow struck raw by the emotions it held each time he started it over again. Viktor had clearly written this while they were in Barcelona for the Grand Prix Finals and because of their shortened time together it was the only note he had from Viktor. He clasped it in his hands like it was his lifeline, and at least today, it was. Each time he read the letter he cried until his eyes felt swollen but with each repetition of the letter he felt more sure of what he needed to do.  
Even though Viktor composed this assuming that Yuuri would retire from skating because his idol had stopped skating; not that the love of his life had stopped breathing, the words still felt right. Yuuri desperately needed to follow Viktor’s advice one last time. He would skate again, he would skate to express his love of Viktor; and to begin living again.  


Yuuri knew there was only one person who would be able to help him get back into skating. One person who wouldn’t be afraid to push him to be able to skate again. Yuri Plisetsky. Even though Yuuri hadn’t skated since the last time he saw the young Russian skater, he still followed the sport. Yuuri had gone on to take Viktor’s place in the skating world, winning several consecutive Grand Prix Finals and even skating in The Four Continents and World Championships. As busy as Yuri inevitably was he answered immediately when the older skater called him.  


The Russian champion pulled some strings that would allow Yuuri to skate in the exhibition program at the Grand Prix Finals in the upcoming season. They both knew that Yuri was in no shape to skate competitively at the moment and figured the exhibition would be a good chance for Yuuri to make his comeback without the pressure of competition.  


They began training almost immediately and even though Yurio was also training for his competitive career he would share the rink with Yuuri Katsuki and just as Yuuri expected, pushed him harder than ever. Yuuri appreciated that the younger skater pushed him the way he did though. Even though sometimes it felt like he may break if the Yurio was nice in that apologetic way everyone seemed to treat Yuuri these days, he probably would have lost it.  


They trained for several months without even planning a program and when the time came to begin planning the actual performance, Yuuri started to shut down again. There was no way he could choose from one of the programs that Yakov had sent to him two years ago. If those hadn’t inspired love in him then, with Viktor by his side, how could they now? No he would let the song come to him, and it did. He was sitting by himself after practice one day in a small book shop when he heard the song… he knew it would be his skate song immediately because it struck him to his core and resonated within him, his story of loss and learning to have the will to live again. The will to love again.  


Yurio continued to coach him right up until the day of the exhibition. Surprisingly, although still his brash and confident self, Yurio made an exceptional coach. Together they worked through every detail of the performance until there was nothing left to do except perform it.  
When the time came Yuuri could feel his heart start to clench shut as he began to think about his last exhibition… an exhibition that he skated with Viktor. He started to clench shut but then he thought of the letter from Viktor. He carried the letter with him every day, as a reminder to rise up from his loss. While he would always love Viktor, he knew now that he needed to continue to live or all that he learned from Viktor and all the Viktor learned from him, would be lost. So as he stepped onto the ice he opened his heart up and unsurprisingly, from his open heart tears sprang forth. The crowd was clearly shocked to hear his name, to see his face. He looked into the crowd, finding the familiar faces of his competitors, expecting to find familiar looks of sympathy. Instead he found his own emotions reflected back to him… love, surprise, determination and something more bittersweet that still lingered underneath. He looked down at himself as he skated to the center of the ice. He wore the same costume from his free skate the year Viktor first coached him. He wore it not only for the familiarness of it but because in his mind it was a piece of himself that had been able to portray how he lived and how he loved. Something he needed to share again. The entire arena was silent and it seemed like an eternity before the piece began…

https://soundcloud.com/msomnyasaleh/rise-boyce-avenue-acoustic-cover-katy-perry 

The piece started with lonely notes played on a piano that made Yuuri feel hollow. But soon a voice added in and it was the words that made him consider everything he had been through to get to this moment.  


He thought of the past two years without Viktor and how they were the worst he had ever experienced. No upset at the Grand Prix Finals would ever be as painful as life without Viktor. But for Yuuri to continue in life he needed to pick himself up and continue life without his first real love, regardless of the pain that was there waiting to consume him. Before Yuuri could reflect on that pain he started to think of the beautiful moments he was able to share with Viktor in their short time together. He thought of their first meeting in Japan, all the times they skated together, and all the times they expressed their love for one another. Images flashed through his head sometimes at speeds he couldn’t comprehend, and other times, so slowly that he could count the seconds that past. He saw Viktor’s face so clearly it was as if Viktor was on the ice with him again for one last duet. Finally Yuuri thought of their final moments together…  


After Yuuri found Viktor lying unconscious outside, the younger skater rode with his idol and love of his life to the hospital where the doctors broke the devastating news to Yuuri. But as long as Viktor was breathing, Yuuri was by his side. He held onto the Russian skater’s hand, and Yuuri tried as hard as he to visualize some of his own life trickling through his own fingers into Viktor’s, using their matching rings as a catalyst. But try as he might, he did not have the power to give life so he gave what he could until Viktor’s final moments… unconditional love.  


Snapping back to his current physical self, he felt his heart grow heavy and threaten to pull him under. He fell and the ice was hard against his tired body. It was a yell from the crowd that began to pull his body up. A yell that was soon joined by several more. He looked up to see all his former competitors cheering for him. Loudest of all was Yurio. Soon the entire area, despite not understanding Yuuri’s struggles, was cheering for him. He rose from the ice and continued to skate his exhibition program.  


Yuuri was now steadily sobbing with each heaving breath. But this would not deter him. The words in Viktor’s letter came to him again, ringing in his head and he knew, just as Viktor promised, that Viktor was with him now and forever. He would finish this skate, and he would continue on to skate next season, and the following seasons. He would do this not only for Viktor and all those that had loved him, but for himself. He had more life in him, and more love within his life that he needed to share with the world. As the song ended and Yuri circled the ice to his final pose he knew this was not the end. Despite losing his first love, the man who inspired him to fight, he knew he was not done. Yuuri Katsuki would still rise.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to share because I want everyone to cry (: also, Special thanks to CerebralThunder who helped me figure out how to kill Viktor.
> 
> Thanks for dealing with the soundcloud issues.... I'm trying to find a more mobile-friendly way to add in the music.
> 
> If you want more angst read the newer version of Rise that I rewrote... same plot twice the angst. If you want something lighter and fluffier after that then I can recommend With Stars In His Eyes. <3


End file.
